villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ice Crew
The Ice Crew are the secondary antagonists in season 5 of Jackie Chan Adventures. They are the henchmen of Drago. The members names are DJ Fist, MC Cobra, and StrikeMaster Ice. History Backstory They were once skilled students at a monastery in the far east, taught in the ways of martial arts by the monks. However, the three of them were expelled for bad behavior and planned revenge on the monks ever since then. ''The Good Guys'' The Ice Crew first appeared as ninjas trying stealing an opal at a monastary. At first, Jackie believed they were the Dark Hand as he took them head on but found out that their fighting skills were better. The Ice Crew later encountered the Dark Hand after they betrayed Jade and Jackie and stole the opal from them, threatening them to hand it over. The Dark Hand, however, began to laugh at them as Finn called their leader, StrikeMaster Ice, a pizza boy. Ice Crew attacked the Dark Hand with ease and tied them by a tree. As StrikeMaster Ice took the opal away from them, he placed it upon his hand that transformed into a weapon. He was then about to use it on the Enforcers, but then realized it wasn't worth the trouble as he truely saw them as cowards. The Ice Crew then made their ways towards the monastary and began their attack there. StrikeMaster Ice took on Jackie while DJ Fist and MC Cobra locked up the monk who expelled them. Jade managed to draw the attention of the two and fooled them in running into a wall. While fighting StrikeMaster Ice, Jackie had his hand stuck in the opal, causing him and StrikeMaster Ice to fight over it. Chan soon removed his hand from the opal, causing StrikeMaster Ice to trip. As for the opal, it rolled away and lured the Dark Hand over to a cliff. ''Black and White with Chi All Over'' While holding a tryout for new henchman, Drago was disappointed at his applicant's failures and realized that firing the Dark Hand was a mistake. Suddenly, the Ice Crew appeared before the applicants on skateboards and knocked them off their feet. After sensing Dai Gui's chi, Drago was in need of help requiring it, so he gave the Ice Crew part of his fire chi, turning them into humanoid dragons. They found the demon Chi at a flower shop in San Diego, but also disovered the Chans there. While Drago was looking for the demon chi, StrikeMaster Ice was fighting Jackie until he started to sneeze out fire uncontrollably due to his allergies to pollen, which later led to the latter of defeat as Uncle managed to drain the Earth demon chi from the flower. In the aftermath, Drago scolded his henchman for their failure, but then gives them another chance after sensing Tso Lan's demon chi. The demon chi was located at the San Diego’s where it was exposed to a panda bear, giving it the ability to levitate. The race was on for the demon chi as the panda floated away to a golf resort. Uncle mananged to remove the moon chi from panda, but as soon as he acquired it, the chi-omatic malfunctioned, releasing both demon chi as the device could only hold one. The Ice Crew soon appeared alongside with Drago as he absorbed the moon demon chi. While Drago was fighting Jackie who absorbed the earth demon chi, the Ice Crew took on Jade and Tohru. In the end, Uncle managed to fix his device and drain Drago of the moon demon chi. As for the Ice Crew, Jackie used the earth demon to bury them underground with only their heads sticking out. Drago then walked towards his henchmen and roared at them in defeat. Antler Action After an earthquake happened, the earth demon chi managed to escape from section 13. As it floated around, Drago soon woke up and sensed it. He then woke up his Ice Crew and told them they have work to do. ''Clash of the Titanics'' The Ice Crew were about to go snowboarding until Drago stopped them ''Stealing Thunder'' After the previous episode, Drago acquired the chi of the Lightening Demon, Tchang Zu, ''Powers That Be'' After losing his fire demon chi, Drago entrusted the Ice Crew into capturing Jackie, Uncle, and Captain Black as desperate attempt to reclaim all of the demon chi. DJ Fist and MC Cobra capture Uncle and Captain Black with ease after using a taser to knock them out. Jackie was at the museum where Toru called him about Uncle and Captain Black's disappearance. However, Jackie was unable to hear him as he said there was a loud truck outside. Just then, a truck came roaring in. Members *'StrikeMaster Ice' *'DJ Fist' *'MC Cobra' Navigation Category:Jackie Chan Adventures Villains Category:Minion Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighter Category:Traitor Category:Elementals Category:Kidnapper Category:Imprisoned Category:Humanoid Category:Demon Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Brutes Category:Vandals Category:Vengeful Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Enforcer Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Power Hungry Category:Greedy Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Mongers Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Abusers Category:Partners in Crime Category:Dragons Category:Opportunists